Missing You
by Kitty Lupin
Summary: Right before they died, Lily and James had a baby girl. Fourteen years later, Remus Lupin becomes a hero and falls. . .in love.


Disclaimer: These characters are owned by the smartest woman in the world, J.K. Rowling...so please don't sue me cause I'm just borrowing the people to please my imagination............................  
  
  
Missing You  
  
"Gods, Lily. Can't you try not to cut the circulation off of my hand?", James tried not to sound desperate.  
  
"This is all your fault...AHHH...so you should at least feel some pain!", a sweaty flower cried to her husband. After Harry, Lily and James decided that one child was enough, but after the celebration party that Sirius had giver in honor of the new family, well...it was sorta out of their hands.  
  
"Who was the one who kept on downing those Bahama Mamas?", this black-haired beauty tried to retaliate, but...  
  
"I had one. You and Sirius and Re...AHHHHHHH...Remus kept on chugging the Coors Light...AHHHH...so don't even say that I was the one drunk, and...AHHHH...jumped into bed naked...AHHHH!", Lily stopped to release the stress.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I think this little one just about to come...", the doctor pleased the arguing parents. "Okay, so...on the count of three, I want you to push. One, two, THREE...Push!"  
  
Lily screamed in pain as the doctor exclaimed, "IT'S A GIRL!!"  
  
"Oh, wow...Lily, she's beautiful...", James could barely muster.  
  
"Lemme see her...". Lily just fell in love with the black silk on top of her head and the two blue sapphires that posed as her eyes. "Well, she does have a good set of lungs!", Lily tried to be heard over the crying.  
  
"So, what is the angel's name?" questioned the doctor.  
  
James looked at his exhausted wife, "Um..."  
  
"Alexandria James."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hey, you picked Harry's name, so I get to pick my little girl's name."  
  
James agreed that it was a good for his china doll. "Shall I go get Harry then?"  
  
"Yes, go get my other pride and joy."  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Remus quickly found pleasure in Alexandria James.  
  
"She's so cute; she'll be a real wild rocker when he gets older!" Sirius always thought he could make every child a Nirvana fan.  
  
"No, she won't. I won't let you baby-sit sit her." Lily corrected.  
  
"Alexandria really is a beauty...", Remus whispered out of nowhere.  
  
James looked at Lily, and she nodded with a smile on her face. "Remus, as you being a part of us Marauders, and Sirius takes already, Lily and I would like you to become Alexandria James' godfather."  
  
"Wh-what? Really? You mean it?" Remus could barely breath.  
  
"Of course, Remus. There isn't anyone else in the world we could, would want to, think of to be her godfather." Lily always knew how to make people feel like a celebrity.  
  
"But, what about me being-..."  
  
Sirius always got mad at him for that... "WHO CARES IF YOU'RE A WEREWOLF. LILY AND JAMES JUST MADE YOU AJ'S GODFATHER, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOU BEING A WEREWOLF?!?"  
  
Lily looked at his in disbelief, "AJ? We already have a nicknames for her? Geez."  
  
"Moony, it would be an honor to have a werewolf as...erm...AJ's godfather."  
  
"Thanks James."  
  
~  
  
  
"It's really too bad that we can't take Alexandria home with us yet...", Lily sounded a little lonely as James helped her out of the hospital, "I mean, she was just two weeks early."  
  
"It's ok, hon. Their making sure she doesn't have any vital organ problems, I dunno, I wasn't listening."  
  
"Yeah, but it's Halloween. I don't really know if I like the idea of a newborn being alone for Halloween." Lily protested.  
  
"Shaddup, and stop being superstitious. It's just a little prankster holiday. Nothing is going to happen today." James tried to console his wife.  
  
  
~  
  
  
*****ADEVA KADRAVA******  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA.............WH-................. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A little boy only one year old just brought down the most powerful wizard in the world, and a newborn is an orphan still in the hospital...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
More to come...Hope you liked it! Next chapter is set 14 years later, after GoF.  
Please review, flames okay 'cause I think the put a little humor into my boring, depressing life!!!!!  
  
Thnx, Kitty Lupin! 


End file.
